


All He Needs Is Some TLC

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Angst, Baby Dean, Daddy Roman, Daddy Seth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Needy Dean, Protective Roman, it'll get smutty I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a lot on his mind and he really doesn't know how to deal with any of it, so he takes it out on his boyfriends. Thankfully Roman and Seth know him well enough to know that Dean's acting out is really a cry for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Needs Is Some TLC

Seth and Roman knew something was wrong with Dean. Hell, everyone knew SOMETHING was wrong with Dean. His boyfriends were just the only ones who cared enough to worry. It didn't matter how much they worried though because they didn't know how to fix it. As such, they had to sit back and watch their lover self destruct. 

Dean was irritable. More so than he normally portrays, that is. And he was getting progressively more aggressive. Not only that, but he was prone to long fits of ignoring everyone and sulking to himself in some lone bar or dingy diner. 

Any time either of the men tried talking to Dean, he would blow it off with an obviously strained smile or simply run off. When he couldn't run, and it felt like too much effort to plaster a smile on his face he snapped, giving verbal lashes and throwing punches, trying to fight his way out like a cornered animal. Regardless of how Seth or Roman approached him, Dean refused to open up about anything. It was getting to the point where it was putting a strain on their relationship and they were desperate for a solution, wanting to help not only Dean now, but their future together. 

So Seth and Roman talked. A lot. Mostly about Dean and how to make things better. Of course, Dean took this the wrong way and it only made him more irritable and more likely to turn down any potentially helpful advances- not that he knew that. Honestly, Dean was scared his boyfriends were going to leave him and that he'd be alone again. After all, who needs a worthless third wheel when your other boyfriend is more attractive and a decent amount more sane? 

So after endless hours of talking and countless failed attempts at helping their boyfriend, Roman and Seth put together a plan. It was maybe a touch drastic but the situation was, after all, drastic. 

One night, after a particularly long Raw, Roman and Seth cornered Dean backstage. Maybe Dean had had enough of his partners constantly hounding him about what was wrong. Or maybe he was just done with everything; ready to check into a motel and check out of life for a night. Not that it mattered as Dean let himself be lead to the car and drove to a motel, not putting up any of his normal fight. 

Dean just seemed so dejected as he let himself be dragged along that Seth almost felt bad for doing this. But, as Roman reminded him on the drive, this might be their only chance with a semi-pliable Dean and they didn't want to blow it now. So Seth sucked it up, telling himself that doing this would make Dean feel better. 

As soon as they got to the hotel room, Dean started showing signs of aggression, despite not wanting another fight. He was tired and wanted to sleep. 

Roman wasn't having any of that. "Dean. Look at me." His voice was calm, yet had a slight edge to it that told Dean they weren't playing; they were having this conversation and they were having it now. When that didn't have the desired effect, Roman grabbed Dean's jaw, jerking his head to look at him. For a brief second he saw hurt. Pain. Betrayal. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared, masked by Dean's usual hard, ruthless shell. 

"Bite me, fucker. We're not doing this" He tried to twist away, vaguely surprised when Roman let him go, only to find himself in Seth's arms. He fought his way out, a wild look in his eyes as he became desperate to get away. As soon as he got away from Seth, Roman had him. It was fucking useless and he felt.... Scared and trapped. 

Dean felt tears start to well in his eyes as he half heartedly punched Roman's chest. He was so focused on punching his way out of this, fighting every fibre of his being that told him to give up, that he barely noticed his boyfriends dragging him to the bed and tying him there. 

Only when he was unable to throw punches, did he truly start to panic. "G-guys. C'mon. This isn't funny. Let me go...." 

Despite his protests, Seth and Roman hovered over him unrelenting. Seth still felt kind guilty as he say a stray tear run down Dean's cheek, so he left the talking to Rome. "We'll let you go when you tell us why you're acting like such a bitch." 

At that, Dean lunged forward, tugging at his restraints, snapping like a feral dog. "I'm only a acting like a both cuz my fucking boyfriends decided to kidnap me!" He looked at Seth pleadingly before snapping around Roman. "If you're gonna tie me up like this, you better fuck me raw, you bastard" 

Seth sighed, pulling himself together enough to speak. "Look, Dean. We love you. We just want to see you feel better." 

"Don't fuckin lie! You don't love me!" He hasn't meant to let it slip but now it was out there. Shrinking back into the bed, Dean looked between Seth and Roman. Roman looked shocked and Seth looked like a kicked puppy. "I... I don't.... I just..." 

Seth was on top of Dean in a second, kissing him softly to cut off his protests, replacing them with praise of his own. "Dean. I love you. Ro does too. Don't ever say that again. I will fucking beat you if you do. I love you so fucking much, you amazing mother fucker." 

By now, Dean was squirming, entirely uncomfortable under Seth's seemingly endless praise. "I.... I..... get off me. Leave me alone." Dean was slowly starting to struggle less and less and his voice cracked at the end, revealing how broken he truly was. 

"Never, baby boy. You're ours and we love you so much." Roman decided to get in on the action and was now sitting on the bed beside Dean, stroking his hair soothingly. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he watched Dean. They had spent hours agonising over what could be wrong with him, when all he had needed was a little TLC. 

"Look at me, Dean." Unlike last time Roman had made that request, Dean actually listened this time, slowly looking at his lover through hot tears. "Good boy. Now, you gonna tell us what this is all about?" 

It took Dean a second to collect his thoughts and as he did so, it was obvious to the men on top of him that even Dean himself wasn't so sure. Slowly, Dean began to articulate his thoughts into words, "I.... I don't like.... I don't like it when you guys lie to me like that. I know you don't love me as much as you love each other. I'm always a fucking third wheel to everybody and it makes me so fucking sick. I just want out...." He tugged weakly at his restraints, looking anywhere but at the hurt looks on his partner's face. 

Both men were frozen at Dean's sides, utterly shocked at his words. Seth managed to find his voice first, "You.... Want to leave us?" 

"No!" Dean snapped, openly crying now as his frustration and anger began building, "I just fucking want to be loved for once. I put up this fucking badass front and then you fuckers come along and tear it down like its nothing. I never fucking needed people and now you have me sobbing like a bitch. Just untie me and leave me alone...." He could have kept going, and he would have, if not for the painful sobs that were wracking his body. 

Seth and Roman exchange a glance before untying Dean. Seth pulled the other man into his lap while Roman shifted to hold both of them protectively. Seth started gently rocking Dean, cooing softly. "It's okay, baby... We gotcha.... Let it out.... We won't leave you and we're not letting to leave us. Understood?" 

Despite all of his fears and previous aggressions, Dean gave in, nodding weakly. Before he could even acknowledge what was happening, he found himself curling up into Seth, wrapping his arms around Two-tone's waist and whimpering softly, "T-thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly the kinky goodness Spamightwrite was expecting..... Yet. Be prepared for glorious depravity in the future :D


End file.
